MOSFET technology could be used to make high speed, low power consumption circuits for mobile, computing, communication and consumer products. However, the requirements for handling high speed and low power consumption often require fundamental tradeoffs. In mobile applications, such as cell phones, high speed and low power consumption are key criteria. Often optimizing one criterion will negatively impact the other. Low threshold voltage, a voltage between the source and the gate of a MOSFET when it appears current first begins to flow in the transistor, is always preferred for high speed MOSFET. A relatively high threshold voltage reduces MOSFET off-state leakage and that is good because it lowers power consumption. However, high threshold voltage devices switch slower than low threshold devices. Setting high thresholds saves power but reduces speed. If speed of operation is important, then designers want devices with low threshold voltages. Designers are familiar with the tradeoff between speed and power. It would benefit the design of mobile products to have both high speed and low power consumption.